Malograda libertad
by Karen Hikari
Summary: —De derecho es justamente de lo que estoy hablando —la interrumpió Vulcano, su voz de pronto perfectamente calmada—. Tú nunca me amaste ni fue deseo nacido de tu alma que nos uniéramos en matrimonio, por tanto no es deber tuyo guardarme fidelidad alguna. Así que vete, mi desgraciada palomilla, vete y ama a aquél que sea capaz de amarte como tú has deseado siempre o que por lo menos


**Muy bien, esta es la última historia que publicaré hoy.**

 **Esto empezó como un juego, un reto en Facebook sobre escribir un drabble de 100 palabras con la "prompt" de "amor" y "angst". Cuando le pregunté a mi hermana sobre qué pareja debería hacerlo, mi papá me escuchó y dijo "Vulcano y Venus". La idea no me pareció mala idea.**

 **Por supuesto, me voló la imaginación y esto quedó lejos de ser un drabble, pero por lo menos me divertí y, además, me permitió explorar un lado nuevo de Hefesto, ya que siempre lo coloco como pobre y sufriente incomprendido mientras que esta vez él es un poco más... seco, más estoico, menos necesitado de cariño y más lleno de rabia.**

 **Si a alguien le interesa, también me di cuenta de que nunca antes había escrito con los dioses en su forma romana (salvo en algunas contadas ocasiones para decir algo como "el hijo de Marte" o "hija de Venus"), eso sí fue un reto, ya que seguía pensando en los dioses griegos y cuando edité esta historia me la pasé cambiando Hefestos por Vulcanos y Afroditas por Venuses. Puede ser que se me haya pasado alguna.**

 **Como sea, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Malograda libertad_**

* * *

Vulcano no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre celoso. No, de eso nada. Había estado casado durante mucho tiempo con Venus y el amor y los celos no iban bien juntos.

Sin embargo, quizás era cierto que ese "amor" del que él hablaba no existía en realidad, pues aunque Vulcano hubiera pedido la mano de Venus estando enamorado de ella, la diosa nunca lo había amado.

Y quizás era también una exageración decir que él nunca había demostrado algo de posesividad cuando se trataba de Venus, pero de eso hacía bastante tiempo.

Estaban los incidentes con los hilos de oro y Marte, pero, sinceramente, el dios de la guerra se había buscado tal suerte, pues no contento con ser el consentido de la madre de ambos, Juno, había decido arrebatarle lo que por justo derecho le correspondía: a Venus, la diosa del amor, de la belleza, de la sensualidad; a su esposa.

Sí, así era, y Vulcano no se arrepentía de sus acciones: había exigido la mano de Venus estando perdidamente enamorado de ella, de sus largos rulos, de la manera en que sus ojos reflejaban el mar del que había salido y de la risa despreocupada de la diosa. Se había casado con ella ante los ojos codiciosos de Marte, con la sorda esperanza de que algún día, quizás, Venus le devolvería el cariño.

Eso, por supuesto, no había sucedido, y la había perdido —cuándo no— a las manos de su hermano.

Pero... había pasado tanto tiempo. Siglos hacía del romance de Marte con su esposa, ¿y qué?, ¿qué celos podía guardarle Vulcano a Marte cuando Venus tampoco le había demostrado fidelidad a su amante?, ¿qué cariño podía tenerle Venus al dios de la guerra cuando él era sólo uno más en una lista milenaria de amantes ya que, por causa de las Moiras, Marte era inmortal igual que ella?

No, Vulcano no guardaba nada para ellos, ni bueno, ni malo; que se vieran, que tuvieran más hijos de los que ya tenían, qué importaba.

Era un acuerdo tácito: ambos, Vulcano y Venus, podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana, a sabiendas siempre de que deberían volver al lecho que compartían como esposos.

Y sin embargo ese día Vulcano decidió hablar con Venus y decírselo a la cara de una vez por todas.

—Ven acá —le pidió cuando escuchó los ligeros pasos de su esposa fuera de su taller—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Y ese súbito interés en mí? —inquirió ella arqueando una ceja.

—Quiero hablar contigo —replicó él por toda respuesta.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué quieres?

—Yo... yo te quería Venus, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Vulcano, ya hemos tenido esta conversación...

—Usé un pasado, cariño —la interrumpió el hijo de Juno burlonamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eso es justamente lo que quería decirte. Vas a donde Marte, ¿no es cierto?

—No. Voy a encontrarme con un mortal —anunció ella, echando los hombros hacia atrás defensivamente.

—Perfectamente entonces —asintió Vulcano.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo hagas, ¿o es que no me has oído? Que lo veas, a él, a Mercurio, a Marte, ¡ve y acuéstate con Júpiter por todo lo que me importa!

—De qué... ¿de qué estás hablando? —murmuró la diosa en un titubeo.

—Oh, Venus, desgraciada palomilla, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —inquirió el dios con una burla que a pesar de todo contenía ternura mientras se aproximaba a ella para acariciar su mejilla derecha con sus callosos dedos; por su parte, Venus estaba demasiado sorprendida como para retroceder, cosa que hubiera hecho bajo una situación normal.

—Vulcano, te... ¿te encuentras bien? —cuestionó la hija del mar, confundida.

—Oh, mejor que nunca, cariño, mejor que cuando lo callé todo y fingí que no me daba cuenta de que salías de casa a media noche vestida con túnicas de seda roja —replicó el dios de forma tan vehemente y apasionada que Venus casi sintió miedo del que fuera su dócil y crédulo esposo—. Yo te quería, Venus, te quería tanto como para construirte un castillo de oro macizo con mis propias manos, tanto como para creer que si lo hacía y te coronaba con diamantes y rubíes algún día tú me querrías de igual forma.

—Pero, Vulcano, ¿vienes ahora a echarme en cara mis sentimientos como si tuviera yo dominio sobre ellos, como si con chasquear los dedos decidiera a quien amar? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que—?

—Ya no lo creo más, Venus, hace varios siglos que eso se acabó —la cortó el dios—. Y tú ya debes saberlo, es más, porque nunca me has pedido permiso ni has preguntado nunca mi opinión en nada, pero quería decirte que lo hagas, que no me importa. Ve y haz lo que te venga en gana, con Marte y con Adonis y con Neptuno, con todos los mortales que cumplan tus expectativas como yo no lo hice nunca. Y por favor, palomilla, no te sientas culpable, que la desgraciada suerte que tengo es la que me he buscado.

—Quién... ¿quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Tienes... tienes alguna idea de lo que es ser la diosa del amor y no conocerlo, de lo que es verlos a todos embriagados de amor, a Pluto y a Prosperina, a Eros y a Voluptas, a Baco y a Libera sabiendo que yo nunca... que algo así jamás será conocido por mí? —increpó ella, echando los hombros hacia atrás con rabia, mientras apuntaba a su esposo con el índice de su mano derecha.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que yo te diga, Venus?, ¿que mi matrimonio ha sido un lecho de rosas y narcisos? Perdóname, palomilla, pero no tengo tal honor.

—¿Honor? ¡Honor! —se burló Venus con sarcasmo—. ¡Debería ser un derecho!

—De derecho es justamente de lo que estoy hablando —la interrumpió Vulcano, su voz de pronto perfectamente calmada—. Tú nunca me amaste ni fue deseo nacido de tu alma que nos uniéramos en matrimonio, por tanto no es deber tuyo guardarme fidelidad alguna. Así que vete, mi desgraciada palomilla, vete y ama a aquél que sea capaz de amarte como tú has deseado siempre o que por lo menos reúna las cualidades que nunca viste en mí.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —murmuró Venus, pero antes de que terminara siquiera la primera palabra, Vulcano ya había girado sobre sus talones para dejarla hablando sola.

Una vez que de encontró a sí misma libre de la presencia de su marido, Venus suspiró, tratando de conjurar la rabia que sentía fuera de su cuerpo, intentando que las arrugas en las que se había crispado su frente se alisaran y ella volviera a lucir fresca como las camelias bañadas con el rocío de la mañana.

No tenía derecho, decidió finalmente. Si Vulcano no se había interesado en sus asuntos durante tres mil años, no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo ahora y, lo que era más, si ella no había necesitado de él —ni de su permiso ni de su cariño— durante todo ese tiempo, no lo necesitaba ahora.

Era un idiota, se dijo a sí misma, si Vulcano creía que ella estaba esperando a que él le diera su aprobación para hacer con su tiempo lo que mejor le pareciera, entonces Vulcano era más idiota de lo que ella y Juno habían pensado en un principio.

No iba a permitirle que arruinara su tarde con algunas palabras imprudentes. Butes y ella tenían planes —ella siempre tenía planes, y estos raramente incluían a su marido—, así que no permitiría que Vulcano se encargara ahora de estropearle la velada, menos aun ahora que las mismas inoportunas palabras que la tenían tan molesta habían sido justo para decirle lo que ella ya sabía, que no le debía nada a Vulcano y que ella era la dueña de su cuerpo y de su eternidad para hacer con ellos lo que le entrara en gana.

Si Vulcano quería que así fueran las cosas, así serían, qué mejor para ella, que ahora era tan libre como cuando soltera, salvo, quizás —y se atrevía, descarada de ella a decirlo así, con duda—, por el título.

Todo eso ella ya lo sabía, se dijo a sí misma, podía hacer lo que quisiera, con quien quisiera, tan desvergonzadamente como se le hinchara en gana y ahora que tenía el permiso de Vulcano —innecesario, se repitió, innecesario pero existente al fin y al cabo—, no tenía ni siquiera que hacer ese ademán burlesco de ocultar su infidelidad a nadie.

Era libre, libre, libre.

Ah, pero desgraciada palomilla, se dijo a sí misma mientras cruzaba el umbral de la casa que compartía con Vulcano para encontrarse con un enamorado, como tantas otras veces, ahora con un sabor amargo en la boca, ¿por qué era que tal conocimiento no la llenaba de orgullo y de desprecio hacia su contrahecho marido, sino que la hacía profundamente infeliz?

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Si alguno de ustedes sigue "Dudas existenciales" el próximo capítulo estará por aquí mañana o el lunes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y... ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
